BLACK DAHLiA
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Peter Parker goûte à une force dont il deviendra dépendant, mais ce n'est pas sans conséquences. [DARK MARVEL] [SPiDEYPOOL] [SEXUAL.ABUSE.BLOOD]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! J'aime me faire du mal ainsi que aux autres ... Alors, voici une nouvelle fan fic plutôt sombre qui arrivera bien vite car elle sera (plutôt) courte. Je ne vous dis pas plus d'informations. On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- C'est beau Wade … Murmura faiblement Peter qui tenait la main du mercenaire alors que tout deux regardaient la voute céleste inondée d'étoiles plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Tu voudrais bien te rapprocher un peu ? J'ai froid ...  
\- Bien sûr baby-boy …  
\- Huh … Parce que je ne te sens pas vraiment ...  
\- Chuut … J'suis là, Peter, le rassura Wade qui vint serrer sa main dans la sienne. Petey ?  
\- Mh … ?  
\- Je t'aime, tu sais, genre, vraiment. Vraiment … Ma fille Ellie t'aime beaucoup aussi. Elle t'a fait un dessin, bon, je l'ai aidé un peu mais … Lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit okay ? Elle s'rait genre super furax. Notre secret, 'kay ?  
\- Notre secret, murmura le plus jeune en hochant doucement la tête, un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il s'appuyait un peu plus contre ce dernier.  
\- Wade … Je suis fatigué.  
\- Je sais, endors toi Pete, mes licornes veilleront sur toi cette nuit, et même plus encore. Tu peux fermer les yeux sans craintes, personne ne viendra te déranger tant que je serais là. J'le jure sur le marteau de Thor sur lequel j'ai chié dessus une fois parce qu'il l'avait mit sur les chiottes un fois.

Peter grimaça, mais esquissa un léger sourire alors qu'il riait faiblement. Tout deux assis sur le toit d'un immeuble, Wade rapprocha son petit protégé contre lui dans un geste protecteur. Son corps si léger contre celui plus robuste du mercenaire se mit à frémir avant de retrouver une certaine sérénité.

\- J'te l'ai pas encore dit Wade … Mais sache que je t'aime aussi, je t'aime plus que tout et … Pardon d'avoir été un imbécile … J'aurais voulut, que ça se passe autrement.  
\- Ça va aller, ca va aller … Tenta de murmurer Wade avec assurance mais sa voix devint tremblante.  
\- Hey … Tu pleurs … ?

Peter remonta sa main vers le visage masqué du plus âgé et doucement tira sur le vêtement rouge qu'il retira ensuite avec douceur, découvrant le visage balafré de Wade qu'il aimant tant malgré les imperfections. Un faible froncement de sourcil anima le visage du brunet qui caressa la joue du mercenaire qui répondit en plaquant sa main contre la sienne tendrement.

\- J'pleurs pas Petey, j'suis heureux. Tu as enfin dis je t'aime en deux ans. J'ai l'droit de me mettre à chialer pour ça ! Même si je sais que, pendant ces deux années, tu me le disais à ta manière. Comme, des coups de poings dans le nez, tes pincements et même quand on faisait l'amour tu ne le disais pas, mais je savais, j'savais que quand tu gémissais tu … Wade se tut et appela doucement. Peter ?  
\- Hm … J'écoute, j'écoute … Fit Peter d'une voix ensommeillé. On faisait l'amour. J'étais surement trop peu .. Assuré, où peut-être .. Trop timide pour te le dire … Mais je n'ai … Jamais cessé de me le dire à moi même, que je t'aimais … J'aime mon grand imbécile … Je l'aimerais toujours, huh.

Peter leva son regard noisette vers son homologue, fixant le regard bleu de Deadpool qui était sous doux. Il buvait chaque mots de Parker qui réchauffaient cruellement le cœur du mercenaire.

Le plus grand se pencha ensuite pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de son amant qui répondit faiblement avec un petit mouvement.

Collant son front au siens, Wade resta une minute comme cela, ses voix étrangement calmes dans sa tête ne pipèrent mots. Wade était seul. Son cœur battait lentement dans sa poitrine meurtri.

\- Bonne nuit Peter.

* * *

Voilà la fin du prologue, vous-vous posez des questions ? Je l'espère ! Car je voudrais vous torturer un peu ...

Ainsi donc ! Je me suis installé sur Wattpad sous le pseudo de **fnaks_machinima** ( _MR. MACHiNiMA_ ) mais bon, je n'aime pas trop. Je préfère rester ici bien que j'actualise mes histoires aussi là bas.

C'est tout ce que je voulais dire, je crois ? Enfin, je vous invite à venir lire mes autres histoires aussi ! Je cherche vraiment des avis constructif car oui, auteur en herbes m'voyez ? Puis, j'aime écrire même si cela semble parfois trèèèès maladroit blablabla ... Je saaiiis. Enfin voilà !

 _La bise,_  
 _Tendress et chocolat._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello ! Donc voici le premier chapitre, je ne dis rien de plus, on se retrouve plus bas. Bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

La neige tombait doucement à gros flocons sur la ville de New-York qui s'illuminait doucement au rythme du coucher du soleil. A l'heure où toutes personnes raisonnable rentraient chez-elle, une seule

personne était encore assise sous le ciel capricieux. Silencieux, les flocons recouvraient sa veste d'une légère couche blanche au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il fallait dire que cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il était immobile avec rien pour le déranger.

\- Peter ?

L'interpellé se tourna lentement vers l'origine de la voix avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

\- Wade, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
\- Je suis passé chez toi, tu n'y étais pas, j'ai envoyé plusieurs messages et je t'ai même appelé mais tu ne répondais pas, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter et … Il n'y a plus Spider-man en activité en ville alors …

Peter fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en tira son téléphone portable sur lequel, effectivement, il y avait des notifications de Wade. Il n'avait pas menti. Seize appels manqués, vingt-huit messages. L'araignée en aurait rit mais la dépression dans lequel il était plongé rendait sa vie tellement monotone, sans saveurs.

Wade vint s'asseoir aux cotés du jeune homme, n'ouvrant pas la bouche pendant dix minutes mais connaissant le mercenaire, Peter savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Alors avant qu'il ne parle, il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du plus grand et chuchota doucement, la voix enrouée.

\- Tante Maye me manque. Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible cette fois là … J'aurais put la sauver. Si j'avais put arrêté Le Bouffon Vert avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle …  
\- Pete …  
\- Non, coupa le brun, laisse moi finir. Avec de grands pouvoirs viennent de grandes responsabilités, et ça, j'en prends de plus en plus conscience.

Peter fit une pause en chassant un flocon de neige avec sa manche que le vent avait fait voleter jusqu'à son nez puis reprit.

\- Je suis fatigué d'être un héros, je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça. La perte de Gwen m'a presque anéanti, Maye ... C'est la goutte de trop.

Étrangement silencieux, Wade ne fit aucun commentaire, aucune blague vaseuse. Il écoutait simplement l'araignée parler. C'était rare qu'il se confit, c'était peut-être d'ailleurs un moyen d'extérioriser sa peine.

Le mercenaire n'était pas du genre à aider les personnes, c'était un sociopathe mais quand cela concernait son fantasme à huit-pattes, c'était une autre histoire. Mais dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

\- Pete, il commence à faire froid, tu vas choper la mort si tu restes assis comme une statue de cire. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Il entendit le brun soupirer d'agacement alors qu'il se remettait assis bien droit. La lassitude ainsi que la fatigue se lisait sur son visage, c'était déprimant. Peter déprimait, Wade allait déprimer, cette fan fic allait être déprimante à moins qu'un miracle ne se produise.

Miracle dites-vous ? Je vais vous en donner moi du miracle.

\- Je vais rester encore un peu, ça ira. Tu peux commander une pizza, je te rejoins pas trop tard, alors évite de mettre le bazar dans mon appartement.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Mh .. Bon, d'accord.

Le merc au lycra rouge se releva, déposant sa main gantée sur le haut du crâne brun pour ébouriffer ses cheveux durcit par la neige.

\- A tout à l'heure Pete.

Le bruit de la téléportation de Wade indiqua qu'il était de nouveau seul dans le cimetière. Seul face à la tombe de sa famille où reposaient sa tante et son oncle.

\- Je suppose que je devrais raccrocher mon rôle de Spider-man, Maye ?

Fixant la photo de la défunte Peter se résolu enfin à quitter l'endroit, il se faisait tard et Wade avait une nouvelle fois raison, le froid commençait à devenir plus mordant. Il se releva enfin, en plaçant son sac à dos correctement sur ses épaules puis en guise de prière demanda en se tournant une dernière fois vers la tombe.

\- Que dois-je faire pour devenir plus fort ?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, personne ne lui répondrait ce soir alors il jeta un regard lasse à son téléphone, fixant l'heure, réfléchissant ensuite à un itinéraire. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour attraper un bus.

Peter remonta sa capuche sur sa tête et entreprit de se rendre au premier arrêt de bus qui se situait à cinq minutes de marche du cimetière quand une lumière trancha le ciel, comme une explosion qui finit par un mince filet de étincelant. Le brun crut tout d'abord à une étoile filante et allait ignorer ce petit détail, mais sa curiosité le força à troquer son habit de civile pour celui de super héros qu'il détestait tant.

Il suivit la trainée lumineuse encore visible dans le ciel jusqu'à la zone du crash. Le bâtiment semblait abandonné et assez éloigné des zones habitées de New-York. Personne n'était encore là, c'était une chance pour Peter de pouvoir inspecter sans être dérangé.

Il ne mit pas longtemps pour apercevoir de la fumée qui s'élevait doucement du petit cratère dans lequel reposait une pierre. C'était un astéroïde ? C'était le premier que Peter voyait de ses yeux. Une pierre venait de l'espace.

Avec prudence, l'araignée s'approcha et comme son sixième sens ne s'alarmait pas, il ne vit aucun danger et s'accroupit sur le minéraux. La tentation étant trop forte, sa main s'approcha doucement de l'astéroïde qu'il hésita à toucher.

Ses doigts frôlèrent la pierre puis y alla plus franchement, mais la chaleur soudaine du minéraux l'aurait brûlé si il n'avait pas enlevé sa main à temps.

\- C'est une simple astéroïde.

Murmura le brun qui secoua son membre encore sensible à cause de la légère brûlure. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, alors il conclut qu'il rentrerait plus vite avec ses pouvoirs qu'en bus.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'éclipser de l'endroit, un craquement sinistre attira son attention. Il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et vit que l'astéroïde scintillait d'une lumière orange. C'était bizarre. Prenait-il feu ? Non, il avait l'air de fondre, une étrange substance noirâtre s'écoulait lentement des fissures. Peter s'en approcha de nouveau mais le regretta ensuite. Un cri de panique lui échappa quand la forme visqueuse s'anima et lui sauta sur la jambe.

\- Du goudron qui à la bougeotte ?!

Hurla l'araignée qui secoua le pied pour faire partir cette chose de son membre mais malheureusement pour lui, elle avait l'air aussi têtu que lui la bestiole !

\- Ça s'étend en plus ?! Dégages ! Dégages ! Dégages j'te dis !

La bestiole en question se mit à grogner, Peter faisait des tours sur lui-même mais l'alien avait l'air de bien progresser sans que notre héros ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ses jambes se recouvraient de noir et bientôt ce serait au tour de sa taille, son ventre son torse … Sa tête.

\- Faut que .. Que j'appelle de l'aide … Ouais, Wade !

Paniquant, ne sachant que faire, l'araignée se précipita sur son sac à dos et tira son téléphone portable du sac. Il composa le numéro du mercenaire mais alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton vert, l'alien recouvrit sa main. Peter fit tomber son téléphone par terre dans la panique et tenta d'arracher l'organisme extra-terrestre de son corps, l'écartelant mais rien n'y faisait ! Il était partout sur son corps, son dos, ses jambes, ses bras et maintenant il s'attaquait à sa tête.

 **Black out …**

L'araignée ouvrit péniblement les yeux alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'il était allongé sur le sol, gelé qui plus est. Ses membres raidit par le froid, Peter se mit à grogner en essayant de se redresser mais une chose l'interpella. Il ne grelotait pas ni ne semblait ressentir une once de fatigue. Bien au contraire … Il semblait même en pleine forme. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Son costume était noir. Observant ses mains, il les ouvrit puis les referma, admirant presque le contraste noir et gris de son ''nouveau'' costume.

- _ **Tu veux plus de pouvoir, Peter ?**_

L'araignée écarquilla les yeux en se remettant brusquement sur ses pieds. La voix était si proche, mais il ne savait pas d'où elle provenait. Son sixième sens ne l'aidait guère.

\- Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous !

Le regard vif de Peter se posa sur plusieurs endroits, cherchant l'intrus mais il n'y avait personne autour.

\- _**Plus de puissance ? Je peux t'aider, Peter,**_ continua la voix.

\- Okay, maintenant je ne rigole plus. C'est mon dernier avertissement.  
\- _**Inutile de regarder autour de toi, humain. Je suis dans ta tête. Nous ne faisons qu'un, à présent.**_  
\- Quoi ? C'est une blague j'espère ? Une blague foireuse d'halloween, en retard en plus !  
\- _**Regardes autour de toi. Est-ce que tu vois un signe de vie ? Je n'en perçois aucun.**_  
\- Pas faux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ? C'est quoi ce flux d'énergie que je sens couler dans mes veines … ?  
\- _**Tu peux dire que je suis un alien, mais je suis un symbiote.**_  
\- Symbiote ?

Peter ne sentait pas réellement le danger en présence dudit symbiote. Symbiote qui avait peut-être un rapport avec le mot symbiose. L'alien avait besoin de lui, en échange, il serait utile à Peter. Ça ne semblait pas être quelque chose de mauvais.

\- Donc, si je comprend bien. Tu me donnes de la force et en échange, qu'est-ce que je dois te donner ? Compte pas sur l'argent, j'suis fauché.  
\- _**Je suis tombé sur un humain intelligent on dirait, ça va nous faire gagner du temps. Ce que je veux en échange ? Ton adrénaline. Je sens en toi une force satisfaisante, je pense bien rester. Mais n'ait crainte … Je ferais en sorte de te garder en vie, je ne pomperais pas toute ton énergie d'un coup. Tu es un hôte de qualité.**_  
\- Très rassurant, rétorqua Peter qui avait hâte d'utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Toutes cette énergie affluant dans son organisme le mettait dans un état euphorique. Si ça ne t'embête pas, j'aurais besoin de tester mes nouveaux atouts !  
\- _**Tu veux donc tester mes capacités ? J'en suis flatté.  
**_  
Peter avait complétement oublié Wade sur le coup. Mais parfois, l'araignée était têtu comme une mule. Pour dire, il ressemblait à un enfant qui jouait avec son nouveau cadeau de noël.

Alors qu'on avait pas aperçu le super-héros depuis plus d'un an, il réapparaissait brusquement au beau milieu de la nuit sans crier gare, filant à toute vitesse à travers les voies principales les plus animées de New-York.

Peter carburait, sa vitesse ainsi que ses sens avait triplé. New-York, la jungle dont il était le roi.

\- PITIE NON !

Un large sourire déforma le visage de Peter qui attendait qu'une occasion se présente pour tester ses capacités sur le terrain. L'araignée fonça sur le premier homme avec un peu plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait cru, brisant la nuque de ce dernier alors qu'il s'était juste perché sur ses épaules.

\- Spider-man ?! Beugla un premier voyou qui semblait perturbé par le nouveau costume de ce dernier. De retour ?! Plus pour longtemps !  
\- Pardon de contrarier tes plans, mais ici, c'est moi qui fait la loi, rétorqua l'araignée qui pencha la tête sur un angle presque inhumain. C'est moi, qui décide … Et toi, tu t'écrases.

Le brun eut le temps d'entendre une arme défaite de sa sécurité. Son champ visuel se ralenti, lui laissant longueur d'avance sur les quatre voyous restant. Il tira une toile sur l'arme en question, déviant la balle alors que l'autre venait de tirer sur la jambe de son complice.

\- Plus que deux, jubila Peter sous son masque qui donna un violent coup de pieds aux deux hommes blessés à terre.  
\- Tu n'es pas Spider-man, jappa un opposant qui dégainait une lame de sa poche.  
\- …. C'est vrai, répondit l'araignée doucement qui coula un regard sur ses mains tremblante. C'est vrai … Je ne suis plus le même.  
\- _**Tue les Peter**_.  
\- Le tuer ? Non … Non, Spider-man ne tue pas, je ne tue pas.  
\- _**Tu as pourtant tué un homme ce soir. Les temps changent, Peter. Il faut s'adapter. Si tu veux mon pouvoir, tue les.**_

 **5 minutes plus tard …**

La palpitation devint de moins en moins conséquente jusqu'à ce quelle se taise à jamais. Le corps lourds de sa victime toujours debout menaçait de tomber, mais la main de Peter qui avait transpercé son abdomen le retenait quelque peu. Puis quand il retira sa main, il laissa le corps tomber à la renverse, le cœur du défunt toujours dans sa main.

Le brun se prit d'une étrange fascination face à l'organe qu'il tenait. Si compliqué, si fragile … Le tisseur resserra sa main sur ce morceau de chaire, l'écrabouillant jusqu'à ce qu'il le jette au sol. Un mouvement sur la gauche le fit tourner lentement la tête. Aucun danger. Juste la femme en détresse qu'il venait de sauver. Traumatiser.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main dégoulinante de sang frais qu'elle refusa naturellement.

\- Qui … Qui êtes-vous … ?  
\- Votre fidèle serviteur, Spider-man. Oh ! C'est le costume qui vous fait douter ?  
\- N-Non … Spider-man ne procède pas de cette façon … Il m'a déjà sauvé une fois et-  
\- Il vient de vous sauver une seconde fois, mh ? Les temps changent, nous changeons tous, peut-importe les moyens.

Peter essuya sa main sur la robe de la jeune femme et ce dernier ajouta avant de tirer une toile.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'appeler la police.

Il était temps de rentrer, Peter n'avait jamais été en retard pour une soirée pizza avec Wade, vraiment jamais. Mais là, il avait dépassé le délai de trois heures.

\- _**Alors, Peter. Satisfait ?**_  
\- Pour l'instant, oui. Mais il faut trouver autre chose … Je … Je peux pas tuer, je ne le ferais plus.  
\- _**Peter. Je me nourris de ton adrénaline. Et lorsque tu as transpercé le corps de cet humain, tu t'es senti vivant. Tu es fait pour ça.**_  
\- Non … Non ! Ils avaient fait des choses inacceptable, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les tuer.  
 _ **\- Tu veux plus de puissance ?**_

Et c'était reparti … Cet alien savait décidément comment tenir Peter. L'adolescent baissa le regard sur son costume puis soupira.

\- Si ça m'aide à sauver des civils.  
 _ **\- Parfait.**_

 **Appartement de Peter,  
01:36:03**

Peter arriva prés de sa résidence et tâcha d'escalader le mur qui donnait sur sa chambre en silence, ce qui ne fut pas difficile pour l'arachnide. Ouvrant doucement la fenêtre, il ne détecta aucun mouvements dans la chambre mais la lumière dans le salon était allumé, Wade devait regarder la télévision. Super.

\- _**Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu peux m'enlever ?**_  
\- Si, tu es un costume. Un costume, ça se range.  
\- _**Tu peux me demander de me rétracter sinon.**_  
\- Quoi .. C'est possible ?  
\- _**Puisque je te le dis, stupide humain.  
**_ \- Alors rétracte toi, je t'appellerais quand j'aurais besoin de toi.  
\- _**Compris, de toute façon, ça ne change rien à notre contrat, c'est comme une phase de veille.**_

Peter observa le symbiote se rétracter avec fascination, le laissant ainsi nu comme un verre au beau milieu de sa chambre. La masse alien parti, l'araignée se senti soudainement frappé par la fatigue. Ce surplus de puissance lui avait brûlé toute son énergie et maintenant, il se sentait faible. La chambre tournait, le sol tanguait sous ses pieds.

Craignant de tomber et de se casser le nez dans sa chute, Peter attrapa rapidement un caleçon dans sa commode qu'il enfila avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il était au bord du malaise.

\- Wade … Geignit ce dernier, n'ayant pas vraiment la force de crier le nom de son compagnon. Oh … Pourquoi crier quand on peut envoyer un message …

Smart Spidey ! Pensa ce dernier qui fit un effort pour attraper son portable et envoya un premier message au mercenaire.

\- _Pas la force de crier, mais je suis enfin arrivé. Tu peux monter avec de quoi manger ? Je meurs de faim._

Peter tourna le dos à la porte en calant sa tête confortablement sur le coussin. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir juste après avoir fermé les yeux.

C'est l'affaissement du lit qui le réveilla suivit d'une légère caresse au niveau de sa joue. L'odeur du mercenaire lui parvint au nez, celle qui le caractérisait le mieux. Épicé.

Wade s'allongea juste derrière lui, refermant son bras sur le torse du plus jeune alors qu'il enfouissait son visage masqué dans les cheveux brun de l'araignée.

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir. Tu m'as appelé aussi. Je me suis inquiété.  
\- Oh ça, j'avais mon téléphone dans ma poche et j'ai dut mal le verrouiller … Et toi, ta soirée ? Désolé j'ai vraiment tardé …  
\- Hé bien, t'as raté les épisodes de South Park, une pizza six fromages et-  
\- Six fromages ?  
\- Bon j'avoue que j'en avais commandé une quatre fromages, les deux autres je les ai rajouté, c'était dans ton frigo.  
\- Pff, idiot … Du coup … J'crois que je mangerais plus tard, mes piles sont à plat.  
\- Oh …  
\- Quoi, ''Oh'' ?  
\- Pas de câlin coquin avant de dormir ? Glissa Wade au creux de l'oreille de l'araignée alors que sa main glissait de son torse jusqu'à son ventre.  
\- Non … Pas ce soir, Wade, tu chatouilles là …  
\- Mais …  
\- Demain, promis, je me rattraperais, okay ?  
\- Mais, insista le mercenaire qui pinça gentiment la hanche de son compagnon.

Peter se retourna dans les bras de Wade. Il lui fit face avec un sourire fatigué accroché aux lèvres. C'était à peine si il arrivait à garder les yeux ouvert.

\- Bon, d'accord … Je rend les armes pour ce soir, ce sera seulement un câlin tout doux.

Serrant son amant dans ses bras comme une peluche, le mercenaire l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre contre son corps.

 **Quelques semaines plus tard …**

\- Peter ! Hurla Wade depuis le canapé. Viens voir, vite !

Comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps, Parker s'occupait à bidouiller son ordinateur pour le rendre plus performant quand le cri de Wade lui fit tordre un file qu'il était entrain de souder. Ses dents grincèrent avec frustration, bon sang, combien de fois il lui avait dit de ne pas hurler comme ça ? Il ne comptait même plus !

\- Bon sang Wade Wilson ! Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
\- Regardes, y a un truc louche qui se passe à New-York depuis quelques temps.

Le mercenaire monta le sons de la télé lorsque Peter s'assit sur l'accoudoir. Une présentatrice avec son acolyte présentait les infos du soir avec en image de fond, un mystérieux homme vêtu de noir.

\- _Flash Info : De mystérieux meurtres plus sanguinaires que les autres ont été découvert dans les rues de New-York. Plusieurs témoignages affirment que ce soit bien l'œuvre de Spiderman . Mais George, saviez-vous que Spiderman était aussi violent ?  
\- Hé bien, il semblerait que l'araignée ait changé de méthode mais est-ce vraiment ce que nous voulons ? Il a bien été signalé que toutes les victimes de ce nouveau ''Spiderman'' soient des bandits ayant été prit la main dans le sac.  
\- Qu'arrive-t-il à notre serviteur ? Sommes nous bien sûr que ce soit toujours la même personne sous ce masque ?  
\- Parlons-en ! Pourquoi ce costume noir ?_

Wade coupa ensuite le sons, coulant un regard vers Peter qui restait silencieux comme la mort.

\- J'crois que tu m'dois une explication. C'tait quoi ça ?  
\- Tu crois que c'est moi ? Tenta de nier Peter qui ajouta pour le convaincre. J'ai décroché de mon statut de super-héros, ce n'est pas pour abuser de mes pouvoirs comme ça !  
\- Peter fit sèchement le mercenaire qui se leva pour faire face au plus jeune. Tu mens. Tu mens, et tu sais comment je le sais ?

Les yeux noisettes de Peter lancèrent des éclaires, mais il était curieux de savoir.

\- Craches.  
\- T'es violent, impulsif et même quand on fait l'amour tu deviens incontrôlable. Bon, pas que cela me déplaise mais-  
\- Mais quoi, coupa Peter qui s'était levé à son tour pour faire face à Wade, une étrange lueur illuminant ses yeux.  
\- Tu as changé Peter, qu'est-ce qui t'prends ? Où est passé mon baby-boy ?  
\- Devant toi, Wade …

Le brun attrapa le haut du costume de son amant et l'obligea à ses pencher sur lui, effleurant à peine ses lèvres.

\- J'ai juste compris une chose en ce bas monde : c'est la loi du plus fort. Alors, je me suis adapté. Et … En fin de compte, c'est toi qui avait raison, Wade.  
\- A propos de quoi ?

Wade fixa l'araignée qui avait comme une absence. Peter entendait le symbiote parler dans sa tête, excité par la soudaine montée d'adrénaline.

\- Peter ?

Le jeune héros déposa son indexe sur les lèvres du mercenaire pour lui intimer le silence, secouant lentement la tête.

\- Que ce soit l'ancien ou le nouveau Peter, quelle est la différence ? N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dis le con-  
\- Tais-toi, j'ai pas finis.

L'homme cagoulé de rouge haussa un sourcil que Peter ne pouvait que deviner. C'était la première fois que l'araignée lui parlait sur ce ton. Autoritaire, presque d'un ton mauvais.

\- J'ai, continua ce dernier en encerclant la nuque du mercenaire, penchant son corps en avant pour s'appuyer contre lui. Quelque chose à te montrer.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Surprise …

Deadpool le questionna du regard mais tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse ne fut qu'un sourire cynique. Sournoisement Peter ricana en poussant Wade contre le mur juste derrière, assez fort pour vider ses poumons de tout leur oxygène en un seul coup. Loin d'être impressionné, le plus âgé resta silencieux, reprenant son souffle rapidement alors que le brun le tirait déjà par la main pour le trainer dans leur chambre.

Le brun vint faire glisser sa main sous la cagoule de son amant, remontant son masque jusqu'à son nez. La partie de son visage la plus intéressante dévoilée, Peter vint mordre sa lèvre inférieur sur laquelle il tira pour taquiner son compagnon, allant même jusqu'à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à agir. Il savait que Wade allait se laisser prendre au jeu. Il était si prévisible.

\- Fuck, Peter.

Grogna le mercenaire qui souleva brusquement le brun par les cuisses, le hissant du sol pour le faire asseoir sur le bureau. Le brun le repoussa en posant un pied sur le torse de Wade, qu'il releva jusqu'à ce que son pouce touche les lèvres du plus grand.

\- Déshabilles moi. ~

Pourléchant ses lèvres, Peter regarda avec mesquinerie le mercenaire qui se frayait un chemin entre ses jambes avant qu'il ne crochète ses chevilles dans son dos, rapprochant leurs entre-jambes dans ce même mouvement, soutirant un soupir aux deux amants qui se cherchaient mutuellement avec quelques coups bas.

Dans un soupir impatient, Peter attrapa le bas de son propre haut pour l'enlever. Sa tête disparue sous le vêtement, le brun se mordit les lèvres brusquement avec une certaine envie quand il senti les lèvres de Wade sur son torse alors qu'il finissait d'enlever son haut qu'il jeta par terre de façon négligée.

Wade remonta sur le cou de Peter, déposa une marque violacée en guise de preuve que Spider-man était siens puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres sur lesquelles il s'attarda quelques secondes. Ses yeux sous son masque se déposèrent sur ceux noisettes de l'adolescent noyés par un désir farouche auquel Wade ne pouvait pas résister.

\- Envie de me monter baby-boy ?

Débouclant la ceinture du plus jeune, Wade vint à la charge de son oreille sur laquelle il passa un généreux coup de langue avant de la mordiller. Peter se cramponna un peu plus à Wade, ne retenant même plus ses gémissement qu'il savait sexy ( _.Wilson_ )

\- Huh … Comme un putain d'cheval, Wade.

Cette simple réponse suffit au Mercenaire pour sentir sa partie basse s'irriguer. Oh bon sang. Il attrapa Peter par les hanches et le souleva une nouvelle fois pour l'allonger de tout son long sur le lit.

Grimpant à son tour sur le lit, il rampa lentement vers lui à quatre pattes jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus du plus jeune qui l'attendait impatiemment. Jouant des hanches, le brunet déboutonna son pantalon et fit doucement descendre la fermeture éclair avant d'abaisser lentement le vêtement sur ses hanches avec son caleçon pour gagner du temps.

Wade recula un peu, se plaçant à genoux entre les jambes de son amants dont il fit glisser les vêtements le longs de ses cuisses, caressant sa peau en y ajoutant les ongles pour faire frémir le brun davantage, puis ses jambes, dénudant ainsi totalement le corps marqué de multiples morsures et suçons du jeune hommes.

\- Horny Spider. ~

Minauda le merc devant le corps nu de Peter. Un frisson d'excitation envahit le corps de l'araignée qui attrapa Wade par ses épaules et le retourna brusquement, le plaquant sur le dos alors qu'il s'installait assis sur ses hanches. Il déposa ensuite ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier, se penchant légèrement sur lui alors qu'il ondulait doucement ses hanches. L'adrénaline commençait à s'intensifier dans ses veines. Son souffle devenait lourd et hachuré, son pouls rapide et bon sang ce qu'il avait … Faim.

\- Wade … ~ Il est grand temps que je te montre quelque chose, mh ?  
\- Un nouvelle position ? Oh mon dieu Peter, pitié, joue pas au con, j'vais exploser dans mon pantalon et ce sera pas beau à voir ensuite !  
\- Chuuuut … Fermes là.  
\- Qu- ?!

Le mercenaire protesta mais la main de Peter s'était refermée fermement sur sa mâchoire, déformant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler au moins un moment. Ses ongles s'allongèrent, gagnant quelques centimètres alors qu'ils transperçaient doucement la chaire tendre du visage de Wade qui observa avec horreur le corps de Peter se recouvrir de noir peu à peu.

\- Pete?! Symbiote ?! Articula avec difficulté le plus âgé, la bouche entravée.  
\- Oh … Alors, tu connais ? Glissa Peter à l'oreille de ce dernier, desserrant légèrement sa pogne sur sa prise.  
\- Bien sûr ! J'ai lu les comics, et crois moi, ça va mal finir. Débarrasse toi de ce machin !

Peter tiqua. Non. Il ne se débarrasserait pas du symbiote. Il avait besoin de lui.

\- Non, Wade. Et tu ne feras rien pour m'en empêcher.  
\- _**Tues le lui aussi.**_  
\- J'peux pas, il est immortel. Et puis, j'ai besoin de lui.  
\- A qui tu parles ?!  
\- Au symbiote. Il est dans ma tête. Il me dis de te tuer, mais je pense qu'il ne sait pas à quel point tu peux être dure à tuer …  
\- Peter, c'est de la folie ! Retire ce symbiote avant de devenir complétement dingue, comme Venom !  
\- J'ai dis … NON !

Peter accentua le mot avec une pression énorme sur la mâchoire de Wade, brisant ses os. Mais il ne seraient pas long à se résoudre grâce au facteur guérisseur. Wade ne pouvant plus parler, il opta pour une autre solution : Retirer lui même le symbiote de l'organisme de Peter. Il lui fallait de quoi faire du bruit, et du feu ou … Non, cette option n'était même pas envisageable.

\- _**Si tu ne peux pas le tuer, alors fais en sorte qu'il ne nous gêne pas.**_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre au symbiote, Peter fut prit de court par le mercenaire qui lui décrocha un coup au ventre avec un ''pardon baby-boy'' mais ce n'était pas si efficace puisque le garçon ne broncha pas de sa place. Il feula de colère et Wade qui avait crut avoir tout vu se vit face à son plus grand cauchemar.

Les dents de Peter s'allongèrent, le symbiote était furax et donnait des attribut sauvage au brun. Griffes, crocs, et puis quoi encore ?! Le coup que lui décocha l'ancien super-héros le mit K.O pour un court laps de temps, assez pour se faire attacher au lit.

\- Bon sang … A quoi tu joues Pete … ? Murmura le mercenaire qui papillonnait des yeux, cherchant Peter dans la pièce.  
\- Nous … Avons décidé de te garder en vie, après tout .. Tu es à moi Wade. Mais, tu veux détruire ma force. Et … ça, c'est hors de question. Sans ce symbiote, je ne serais pas capable de protéger ce qui me reste de plus chère. Toi. Alors, comprends moi.  
\- Te comprendre ? Je comprends juste que tu as disjoncté, que tu as touché à quelque chose qui te dépasse, regardes toi bon sang ! T'es plus humain, cette chose va finir par te contrôler !  
\- Je contrôle parfaitement la situation, Wade. Et tu sais quoi ?

Mais Wade ne l'écoutait plus. Ses voix intérieur lui criaient de bouger son gros cul pour sauver Peter. Oh. Bien joué voix dans ma tête pensa le mercenaire. Il fallait juste se couper un membre pour se libérer ! Alright. Mettant son plan à exécution, il profita du monologue de l'araignée pour couler un regard sur son bras mais lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher pour mordre sa chaire, sa tête ne bougea pas. Wait. What ?

\- Wade. Je connais ta fâcheuse manie de vouloir te bouffer toi-même pour t'échapper, alors j'ai fais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Donc où en étais-je déjà ? Oui. Mon régime alimentaire à quelque peu changer. Je me suis découvert une passion : la chaire humaine. Le symbiote me pompe vraiment beaucoup d'énergie et, je n'ai trouvé que ça pour me remettre assez vite du contre-coup. Bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est pas si mauvais.  
\- T'es complétement fou … Maugréa le mercenaire qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
\- Plus on est de fou, plus on rit.

Alors c'était pour ça que chaque victimes avaient le cœur manquant ? Mon dieu Peter … Qu'étais-tu entrain de devenir ? Du cannibalisme ?

\- Tu faisais exprès de chasser des brigands pour les bouffer ?  
\- Au moins il ne manqueront à personnes, mais oui Wade, c'est ça.  
\- Peter, je te jure que je vais t'arracher ce symbiote et quand tu ne seras plus manipulé par ce truc qui sort tout droit du cul d'un alien, je t'en colle une, un bon vieux sermon d'famille à ça ouais !

Peter ne répondit pas mais descendit du plafond sur lequel il était perché depuis tout ce temps. Un ricanement sinistre roula dans la gorge du plus jeune qui esquissa un rictus tout droit sorti d'une film d'horreur.

\- Chuuut … Tu parles trop.

De sa main, le brun caressa doucement la joue du balafré puis descendit lentement sur sa gorge, longeant sa jugulaire palpitante. Comme absorbé par ce spectacle Peter plongea sur son cou et embrassa sa peau tendrement, puis y déposa sa langue qu'il fit glisser lentement.

\- Peter, j'vais te … Te trouver un moyen de te débarrasser de ce truc …

Wade avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Il allait exploser et tout casser. Ah ! Si seulement il avait une bombe, de quoi découper ce symbiote à la con !

\- Wade … ~

Ronronna l'araignée qui déposa un dernier baiser sur sa peau avant de planter ses crocs dans la chaire du plus vieux. Il entendit le gémissement douloureux du mercenaire qui se noyait dans son propre sang, la jugulaire sectionnée. Peter arracha un morceau de chaire, qu'il avala sans même prendre la peine de mâcher puis il se redressa en essuyant le sang d'un revers de bras sur son visage sans vraiment se nettoyer puisqu'il étala l'hémoglobine le long de ses lèvres et sa joue. Wade n'était pas la chaire humaine la plus délicieuse, à son plus grande regret. Dommage …

\- Tu vas rester ici, Wade. Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ce ''nouveau'' moi.

Wade tenta de parler mais ce ne fut qu'un gargouillement de sang qu'il réussit à produire, lui faisant perdre toute crédibilité. Heureusement qu'il guérissait vite.

\- Huh … Que diraient Maye et Ben, ou encore Gwen de ce que tu es devenu ?

Le visage de Peter s'assombrit lentement. Wade avait touché une corde sensible. Très sensible. Zone interdite. Tout le corps de l'araignée se mit à trembler de fureur. Il allait le tuer. Il allait lui faire regretter ses paroles.

Son poing se referma et alors qu'il allait abattre son poing sur le visage de Wade, Peter lança avec un grand sourire cruel.

\- On va s'éclater toi et moi.

* * *

Alors, alors, verdict ? J'avais très envie de revisiter à ma sauce le symbiote de Spidey. Ah, ah ... J'ai vu des fanarts qui m'ont inspiré et, fallait que j'écrive. Je voulais au moins une fan fic non fluffy comme celle qui est en cours et que je dois continuer ( si, si ! Elle arrive, promis. ) Donc voilà.  
Merci pour les deux petites reviews, c'est gentil et il se peut (même very sûr) qu'il y a des fautes, je viendrais corriger plus tard, ah, ah ...  
J'espère en tout cas que cela vous à plut eeeet je vous dis à bientôt.

 _La bise,_  
 _tendresse et chocolat._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Avant dernière parti pour la fan fic Black Dahlia ! Je sais, c'est court heh ... On se retrouve plus bas, et, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

\- Aaaaaah …

Soupira-t-il de bien aisance après avoir goulument avalé un dernier morceau de chaire. En dessous du garçon se tenait le cadavre d'un homme imposant recouvert de son sang. Le corps était en charpie méconnaissable, quelques organes manquaient à l'appel, surement déjà ingérés par l'homme araignée qui avait développé un nouvel entrain pour la chaire humaine.

\- Wade … Murmura le jeune homme tout près de l'oreille sanguinolente de la personne immobile. Réveilles toi maintenant.

Le brun se redressa lentement et se laissa glisser en s'étirant souplement à la manière d'un félin hors du lit qui ne ressemblait plus au petit nid douillet accueillant d'autrefois, à la place, le lit ressemblait à une œuvre morbide tout droit sorti d'un fil d'horreur, les draps étaient souillés de sang qui pouvait dater de plus d'un mois voire même plus, de chaires en décompositions, de reste de nourritures périmés, divers fluides, un bien triste spectacle.

En y repensant, la popularité de Spider-man avait chuté depuis un moment et maintenant, il se faisait appeler Black Dahlia. Chaque jours les rues se retrouvaient avec une nouvelle victime en plus dont il manquait toujours un organe, mais plus effrayant encore, Peter avait prit goût à défigurer ses victimes … Son état mentale c'était dégradé au fil du temps passé avec le symbiote.

Les habitants de New-York ne considéraient plus Peter comme un héros à présent, mais plus comme une menace à abattre. Un fléau que personne ne comprenait. Cette légende qui avant sauvait des vies, se retrouver même à tuer des innocents. C'était absurde.

\- Wade … Murmura une seconde fois le jeune homme qui enfilait des habits propres. Arrêtes de faire le mort sil te plait.  
\- _**Pourquoi tu t'obstines à le garder ?**_  
\- Parce que … Parce que lui ne me laissera pas tomber même si je venais à lui arracher cent fois le cœur.  
\- _…_ _ **Comme tu voudras.**_

Alors que le brun entreprenait de nettoyer son visage avec un vêtement trainant dans son armoire, il fut attiré par un mouvement sur la gauche. Wade bougeait un peu mais était toujours dépourvue de la parole, rien de bien étonnant quand on avait la gorge complétement en charpie.

\- Enfin … Minauda le jeune homme qui revint d'un pas léger jusqu'à la hauteur de Wade qui jetait à Peter un regard impassible.

Le brun s'assit aux cotés de son amant en déposant dans un même mouvement sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement. Il ne fut même pas surpris par l'inactivité du mercenaire qui ne broncha pas d'un millimètre.

\- Wade … Sois pas en colère … Commença l'araignée qui se pencha sur l'oreille du plus âgé. Ne m'abandonne pas, pitié … Ne t'en vas pas.

Le corps de l'immortel encore en lambeaux n'empêcha pas le héros déchu de grimper à califourchon sur lui et de se pencher doucement sur son corps meurtri dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Embrassant doucement sa joue, seule partie intacte du mercenaire, avec douceur, Peter soupira profondément en stoppant tout mouvement.

Wade savait que c'était le signe que sa précieuse araignée allait s'endormir. Alors que lentement son corps se remettait du choque jusqu'à ce que ses plaies soient toutes refermées, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil discret autour de lui, et remarqua qu'un élément pourrait peut-être l'aider à s'échapper. Un petit objet assez solide et tranchant posé sur la table de nuit pourrait peut-être l'aider si il pouvait l'atteindre …

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, chuchota la voix de Peter dans son oreille. J'ai toujours été un bon élève avec les meilleurs notes, ça fait de moi un bon gamin, non ?

Peter se redressa brusquement en laissant ses poings fermés sur le torse du mercenaire qui haussa un sourcil sans dire un mot. Peter recommençait avec ses monologues insensés. C'était presque devenu une routine …

\- Ne suis-je pas mignon Wade ? Hu, je suis doué non ? Ha, ah … La façon que tu as de me regarder … Ça me fait mal.

Peter lança un regard accusateur au mercenaire en reniflant, presque au bord des larmes.

\- Aime moi .. Aime moi Wade ! Aime moi encore et encore, aime moi jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne fou ! Aime moi, je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires … Tu es à moi, tu le sais ça ? Tu es à moi … Tu devras vivre avec ça.

La voix du plus jeune était tremblante d'émotions. Difficile à dire si il était triste, en colère ou excitait. En attendant … Wade ne l'écoutait pas. Il préférait encore la compagnie de ses deux voix dans sa tête mais Peter n'était pas dupe, il resserra ses doigts sur la gorge toute neuve du mercenaire et lui coupa la respiration. Son ton devint plus froid alors que son visage devenait sombre.

\- Ce n'est pas assez … Tu n'es pas suffisant Wade, mais je ne renoncerais pas. Tu finiras par retomber amoureux de moi même si tu me rejettes et que ça me fait vraiment mal .. J'attendrais, parce que c'est ça mon bonheur. Toi.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Wade serra les poings par pure réflexe jusqu'à ce que Peter veuille bien relâcher la pression. Comme si sa prière silencieuse avait été entendu, l'araignée enleva sa main qu'il vint placer sur la ceinture de son captif qui grogna, s'attirant un regard moqueur de la part du plus jeune.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as perdu ta langue Wade ? Hu …

Peter lui adressa un sourire alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main dans le pantalon de son amant avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

\- Que … ?  
\- Wade ! J'sais que t'es là, ouvres la porte où je la défonce moi même.

Peter se retourna vers son amant et questionna Wade du regard mais le mercenaire semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. A la porte d'entrée on entendit frapper plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la voix féminine ne s'élève de nouveau.

\- Ça va, fais pas genre que tu es mort, t'sais que tu peux pas crever. T'es fâché ? Ah, ah, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on t'a pas vu dans le QG des mercenaires. Tu veux toujours pas m'ouvrir ?

D'un froncement de sourcil, Peter interdit Wade de dire quoi que ce soit, et se leva pour filer à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit sans cérémonie, dévoilant l'importune.

D'un air mauvais, il regarda de bas en haut le drôle d'énergumène juste devant lui. Une femme assez grande aux cheveux noirs de jais, court avec une peau blanchâtre. Elle portait une tenue en cuire moulante, laissant apparaître ses atouts féminins et Ô combien Peter détestait ce genre de personnage !

\- Vous êtes ? Demanda l'araignée assez désagréable.  
\- Et toi gamin ?  
\- J'ai demandé en premier.  
\- Et moi en seconde.

Oh mon dieu, Peter allait lui arracher la tête. Mais l'intruse ne se démonta pas et se contenta de pousser le brunet sur le coté pour se frayer un passage.

\- Wade ! Ça suffit maintenant l'jeu de cache-cache, j'sais que t'es un gamin sur les bords mais tu commences à m'agacer.

Peter l'observa silencieusement vagabonder d'une pièce à l'autre comme si elle connaissait l'appartement de Wade par cœur, il supposa alors que ce n'était pas sa première visite bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais encore vue. Une amie peut-être ? Mais le brun vit rouge lorsqu'elle se pinça le nez au niveau de la porte de la chambre à coucher qu'il avait oublié de fermer à clé.

\- Pouaaah … Cette odeur est pestilentiel …

En posant sa main sur la poignet de la porte, Peter la stoppa directement en se plaçant juste devant elle alors qu'il lui jetait un nouveau regard mauvais.

\- Il n'y a rien qui puisse t'intéresser là dedans. Wade est parti depuis un bail, il m'a abandonné.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu me laisses pas regarder ? T'as peur que je découvre ta collection de corps humains ? Remarques, j'en ai rien à foutre. C'pas un mercenaire qui va s'amuser à faire la loie comme un gentil super-héros. Maintenant, bouges de là gamin. Je fais un tour et je m'en vais.  
\- Surement pas, coupa l'araignée qui resserra sa main sur le poignet de la mercenaire qui haussa un sourcil et siffla sournoisement en retour.  
\- Lèves ta sale pattes de ma main où je te broie les os.  
\- J'aimerais voir ça … Répondit l'autre avec un sourire sinistre qui ne fit pas flancher l'autre pour autant.

Sans attendre, la mercenaire attrapa son arme à feu et tira une fois dans la direction de Peter qui évita la balle de justesse grâce à son sixième sens mais aussi au symbiote qui lui décuplé ses sens déjà assez aiguisés. Perché sur le plafond, Peter se recouvrit entièrement de noir en sifflant sinistrement comme un animale enragé prêts à bondir sur sa proie. Fléchissant ses jambes pour mieux bondir, les deux combattants furent interrompus par un cri à l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- Domino !  
\- Wade ?!  
\- Sacré Wade … Fulmina Peter en se jetant sur la mutante qui se défendit un peu trop tard en tirant sur l'araignée qui évita une seconde fois une balle mortelle en la déviant avec une toile.

La mutante se retrouva clouée au sol, chaque poignets collés au sol par une toile noire gluante. Pestant, la noiraude jeta un regard à Peter et souffla d'un ton moqueur suintant le sarcasme.

\- Alors, c'est toi Spider-man. Où plutôt, Black Dahlia. Tu sais que tu as une énorme prime sur ta tête ? Ça m'étonne que Wade ne t'ait pas encore fait exploser la cervelle.  
\- Wade n'a pas vraiment les moyens de m'envoyer au tapis en ce moment … Murmura-t-il sombrement en se laissant tomber au sol. Tu n'aurais pas du venir, Wade n'a besoin que de moi.  
\- Parce que c'est ce que tu crois ? Ah, ah … Un gamin comme toi ?  
\- T'es qui pour lui ? Une ex ?  
\- Une ex ? Non, non petit. On s'est bien amusé ensemble mais Wade n'est pas fait pour moi, j'suis pas assez dingue pour y croire.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- T'vois, Deadpool a été signalé porté disparue. Je savais par où commencer, connaissant presque toutes ses planques. Mais … Je m'attendais pas à ce genre de scénarios.  
\- J'en ai vraiment rien à faire de ce que tu peux bien penser …  
\- _**Il serait temps de ferme rle clapet à cette femelle, tu ne crois pas ?  
**_ \- Mh … Oui.

Confirma Peter qui se baissa et ramassa l'arme de Domino qu'il braqua sur le visage de cette dernière, observant son visage étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui allait se faire descendre. Impassible, il appuya sur la gâchette et, Peter rêvait-il ou il avait aperçu un sourire soulever le coin des lèvres de la mutante alors que la balle sortait tout juste du canon ?

\- Amateur !

Cria la mutante qui décocha un coup de pied rapide sur sa main au moment où l'araignée appuyait sur la gâchette, déviant la balle qui parti se loger à quelques centimètres de son poignet. La toile se détacha du sol, libérant la main de la mercenaire qui sorti un couteau de son étui au niveau de sa ceinture et coupa la toile de sa seconde main. Se relevant d'un coup de rein, elle envoya un violent coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac de l'araignée qui, étourdie, n'avait pas encore assimilé l'information.

\- Comment as-tu … ?!  
\- Je suis une mutante, clama-t-elle avec un sourire hautain, mon pouvoir ? La manipulation des probabilités.

Elle sorti sans prévenir un pistolet de son second holster et tira à deux reprises. Elle savait qu'il éviterait la première … Mais pas la seconde. Et elle ne se manqua pas. La balle vint traverser son épaule et ressortie de l'autre coté, se figeant dans le mur juste derrière.

Un cri de douleur paralysa Peter qui se tint son bras en fulminant alors que son membre pendait dans le vide à la façon d'un chiffon.

\- Elle va te tuer Peter, attends de te régénérer. Dégages d'ici.

Le symbiote n'avait pas tort et le brun n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lancer une toile sur la mutante pour la distraire et profiter de ce court laps de temps pour sauter par la fenêtre. Elle accourue sur le carreau, se penchant dans le vide mais Peter était déjà loin.

\- Merde …

Souffla la mutante qui rangea ses armes dans ses holsters puis se rappela sa présence ici. Deadpool.

Rejoignant la chambre, elle ouvrit la porte et se stoppa net. Un haut le cœur horrible lui retourna les tripes, et Dieu savait qu'elle avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie, mais là …

\- Bordel de merde Wade, dans quel genre de merdier tu t'es foutue enfoiré ?!  
\- Hey Domino. Quoi d'beau ?  
\- Quoi de beau ?! Putain mais regarde moi ça !

Dégouté, elle s'avança dans la pièce et sorti son couteau qu'elle utilisa pour couper les liens des pieds, des mains du mercenaire avant de le laisser se débrouiller avec le liens au niveau de sa tête.

\- Dis moi, que fais Spider-man ici ?  
\- C'est, mon copain, avoua Deadpool en se frottant les mains puis les jambes au niveau des plaies rougies à cause du frottement incessant des liens qui commençaient déjà à se soigner.

Il se leva et constata qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Son corps c'était affaibli par des mois et des mois de léthergie. La faute à qui ?

\- Bon sang, j'ai mal partout …  
\- Ouais, t'as mauvaise mine, fit la mutante qui jeta un regard à Wade et son costume troué partout. Enfin, j'veux dire, plus que d'habitude quoi.  
\- C'est sûr que là j'ressemble à une personne sortant d'un casting pour _Bienvenue A Zombieland 2_. Au fait, t'es venu me sauver les miches parce que tu t'inquiétais ou juste pour voir mon merveilleux petit minois ?  
\- Arrêtes ça Wade. J'suis ici pour Black Dahlia. Tu résides depuis un moment à New-York, j'pensais que tu aurais eu vent de la prime sur sa tête mais t'as disparu subitement.  
\- Attends, attends … Une prime sur sa tête, t'es sûr de ça ?  
\- La plus grosse de l'année, il bat tout les records.  
\- Où est Peter ?  
\- Mais t'en fais pas ! On partage la sommes équitablem- ?!

La mutante se retrouva la gorge presque broyée contre le mur quand Wade la plaqua brusquement contre le placo juste derrière et répéta plus fermement.

\- Il est parti où ?  
\- J … J' en .. Sais .. Rien … Wade … !  
\- Qu'on soit bien clair Dom', si tu touches une seule mèche de cheveux de Peter, je vais te faire mal, très, très mal. Tu demanderas à crever tellement ce sera horrible. Maintenant, merci de m'avoir sauver mais tu vas devoir dégager … J'ai une araignée à sauver.

Wade relâcha la mutante brusquement, choquant la noiraude qui toussota péniblement avant de confier au mercenaire qui se déshabillait sans gêne devant elle en prenant le chemin de la salle de bain.

\- Wade. C'était quoi cette chose ?  
\- Tu parles de ce que possédait Peter ? Enfin, la chose qui le possède à présent ? Un symbiote.  
\- Symbiote ?  
\- Une extra-terrestre, alien, c'que tu veux. Il m'a le peu qui me maintenait saint d'esprit. J'sais plus où j'en suis. D'puis combien de temps je sers de garde-manger, d'puis combien de temps j'me suis pas toucher bordel j'me sens rouillé.  
\- … Ravie d'avoir put te venir en aide, coupa la mutante qui visiblement était consciente de ne plus rien avoir à faire ici. J'espère que tu vas réussir à sauver ton gamin.  
\- Merci Dom'  
\- Bye, Wade.

Wade prit le temps de se doucher, enlevant de sa peau toutes cette hémoglobines séchées puis sortit de la douche après une longue discussion avec ses voix intérieur. Ce soir, il allait faire un choix. Le choix le plus difficile de toute sa vie.

Enfilant une nouvelle tenue rouge, entièrement neuve, il s'assit sur le canapé et commença à charger ses guns. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il doutait, qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire glisser la chambre de son arme correctement et pourtant, d'un geste vif et précis, il chargea l'arme qu'il plaça dans un holster sur sa jambe. Il attrapa son masque qu'il enfila, récupéra ses deux sabres qu'il fit glisser lentement dans leurs fourreaux respectifs.

En sortant de l'appartement, Wade n'avait pas pour habitude de s'attarder sur les détails mais ce soir … Le ciel était lumineux, pointillés par une multitudes d'étoiles magnifiques.

* * *

Rapide n'est-ce pas ? En fait j'avais tellement hâte de publier que ... J'ai même pas vu que j'avais fait si peu (oui parce que j'ai fais une pause de trois jours et dans mon souvenir je pensais avoir fais VRAIMENT plus) enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plus et ... On se retrouvera pour le dernier chapitre plus , là, là, j'ai tellement de fic en tête que à déborde .. Flûte.

 _La bise,_  
 _Tendresse et chocolat._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mes poolets et poulettes, ça gazouille ? Voilà le final chapter de cette fan fic ! J'espère que vous apprécierez alors je vais pas vous embêter plus et on se retrouver plus bas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le souffle court, il fallut à Wade quelques secondes pour récupérer son énergie au beau milieu du parc de New-York qu'il venait de traverser à vive allure dans l'espoir de tomber du premier coup sur l'araignée qu'il recherchait. Si un mercenaire autre que lui venait à le trouver, il doutait que son amant ne fasse de lui un autre cadavre macabre ou pire encore, il pouvait également se faire tuer. Peter n'était pas un surhomme.

Personne n'avait eut l'air d'avoir croisé la route de l'araignée. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Il était trop tôt ou bien trop tard pour en juger. Wade commençait à ressentir en lui un sentiment qu'il avait crut endormi, voire même mort depuis bien longtemps. Lui qui était invincible, lui qui ne craignait pas la mort, qui flirtait avec l'Entité qui incarnait **La Mort** en personne.

Wade avait _peur_.

Peur du pire à venir si il ne parvenait pas à sauver une part de lui. Peter.

Wade avait tant perdu durant toutes ses années, amis, alliés, épouses, et maintenant il risquait de perdre le seul être sur terre qui le faisait se sentir un peu « humain » un peu normale.

Jouer aux jeux vidéos, se gaver de pizza et autre plat peu recommandable pour la santé mais ô combien délicieuse, regarder de vieux films, apprendre à vivre à deux, combattre le mal en équipe, comprendre que la vie n'est pas aussi laide que les autres le prétendent.

Wade avait été à deux doigts de demander ce cher et tendre Peter en mariage. Juré, craché. Il avait tout prévu, des habits à la table dressée pour l'occasion, des chansons romantiques pour danser toute la soirée à la lune de miel, tout ceci dans le but de les faire oublier l'espace d'une nuit toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient put voir. Ils seraient alors liés pour l'éternité. Mais c'était sans compter jusqu'à ce que ce symbiote ne vienne lui arracher son Peter.

Wade était septique quant à la tournure de la fan fiction. Il se savait être capable de terrasser un symbiote en quelques secondes, mais faire du mal à Peter ? C'était inconcevable.

[…]

Le chasseur devenant la proie, une espèce de _déjà-vue_. Pensa Wade qui eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une masse noir se jetait sur lui. Avec ses réflexes surpassant ceux d'un humain basique, le mercenaire l'évita de justesse en sortant ses armes à feu de leur holsters, pointant Peter qui venait de se relever.

Une chose interpella le merc en rouge. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Le symbiote avait comme, endormi Peter pour prendre le totale contrôle de son hôte.

\- T'es pas censé être en symbiose avec lui ? Cracha Wade. C'est à dire, qu'en lui prêtant ta force, il te nourrit de son adrénaline ? Kiff-kiff ?  
\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, Deadpool. Nous devons t'éliminer mais Peter ne te déteste pas assez pour le faire de lui même.  
\- Alors tu l'as endormi parce que tu as peur qu'il te rejette ? Bouhou, vilain symbiote. Mais j'vais te dire un truc très utile qui va te servir dans l'avenir, si tu en as un bien sûr, tu peux pas me tuer. J'ai déjà essayé. Nucléaire, balle dans la caboche, noyade, chute d'une avion en réaction, il était un petit homme, pirouette caca-  
\- C'est ce qui m'insupporte chez toi. Tu parles trop.  
\- Huh … Mon pote, on me le dit assez souvent à force, c'est comme un compliment. Allé, ramène toi dégueulis de vodka noir, chuchota sombrement le mercenaire. Viens danser avec papa.

Ce qui ressemblait cruellement à Peter se mit à sourire de tout ses crocs avant de pousser un cri strident avant de bondir en avant pour s'agripper aux épaules de Wade qui ne broncha pas de sa place.

\- Hein ?!  
\- Tu crois que j'suis venu sans plan ? C'est le cas !

Wade donna un violent coup de tête au symbiote qui grogna de douleur et pour se venger, vint le mordre dans le cou pour lui arracher un beau morceau de chaire mais bien avant qu'il ne puisse planter ses crocs profondément dans le muscle, Wade se défendit en tirant une fois dans la jambe de Peter. Le Symbiote émit alors un cri strident et envoya le merc valser dans la direction opposée aussi facilement que si il jetait une balle de base-ball.

Wilson s'encastra dans le mur d'un kiosque faisant office de stand à journaux et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des journaux aux articles sombres, présentant Spider-man comme une menace à abattre par tout les moyens.

\- J'vous en prend un, gardez la monnaie ! Fit le mercenaire en lançant l'argent au vendeur qui cria ensuite.  
\- Mais vous avez donné moins que le prix demandé ! Monsieur !  
\- J'ai un Spider-man enragé à combattre, plus tard l'ami !

Deadpool revint au Symbiote qui se régénérait efficacement. La balle logée dans sa jambe tomba au sol alors que la plaie était déjà refermée. Les armes à feu, et même ses katanas étaient inutiles.

Il fallait qu'il ait un plan et vite.

Que craignait ce symbiote ? Le feu, les sons strident, mais Wade n'avait rien de tout ça. Les armes à feu ne faisaient pas le bruit désiré pour déstabiliser l'alien.

\- BING ! Fit soudain le mercenaire en mimant l'action d'éteindre une ampoule au dessus de sa tête. Ça s'ra pas si inutile que ça en fait …

Le symbiote n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser quant à lui. Il avait plus l'air d'avoir envie d'égorger le mercenaire.

\- Allé viens mon gros ! On va faire un tour !

Fronçant les sourcils, le symbiote suivit Deadpool du regard disparaître sous ses yeux et faire une apparition sur un toit.

\- J'sens ton aura maléfuck d'ici gros tas d'boue, viens m'chercher ! T'auras p'tête le droit à me bouffer le cul dans un barbec' !

\- On va t'étriper ! Rugit l'Alien qui tira une toile noir pour se propulser et rejoindre le mercenaire.

Une fois en haut, le symbiote fit face au mercenaire qui pointait à nouveau ses armes sur lui. L'autre sourit de tout ses crocs en lançant d'un ton mielleux.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne nous fera rien.  
\- Peut-être, mais ça va te ralentir.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le mercenaire tira une fois sur Peter mais le symbiote avait le contrôle du Spider-sens de son hôte et évita la balle, mais Wade avait deux canons et à peine quelques secondes après la première balle, une seconde fut tiré. Le symbiote fut plus long cette fois et grinça des dents quand la balle se logea dans son épaule. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, l'intruse se retrouva au sol dans un bruit de métal.

\- Tu vois que ça ne nous fais rien, à quoi bon insister, Deadpool ?  
\- Je ne dévoilerais pas la fin du chapitre aussi facilement, même si tu m'offres un bons pour un restaurant buffet à volonté mexicain.  
\- … Fermes-là !

La voix de Wade avait le don de mettre en rogne n'importe quel être vivant normalement constitué, surtout quand ce dernier ne cesser de déverser un flot de paroles complétement hors contexte. Qui penserait réellement à se faire offrir un restaurant par un alien, mise à part Deadpool ?

Pour punir son insolence, l'être venu de l'espace se servit du pouvoir de son hôte pour tirer une toile qui s'accrocha sur le torse du mercenaire pour le ramener vers lui mais lorsqu'il tira, l'autre resta planté sur place.

Un haussement de sourcil démontra la frustration que pouvait ressentir le symbiote qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Wade ne bougeait pas du tout. Pourtant .. Il tirait de toutes ses forces.

\- Surpris ? J'suis cloué sur place, j'veux dire, littéralement ! Ça fait un mal de chien, j'te jure.

Peter regarda le sol l'espace de quelques secondes pour apercevoir deux barres en fers légèrement tordue de manière volontaire sortant du toit sur lequel ils étaient, plantés en travers des pieds du mercenaire.

Le symbiote cracha de frustration mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que grogner quand il se reçu deux balles dans les genoux. Ses jambes touchées, Peter perdit le contrôle de ses membres qui flageolèrent et le mirent à terre mais le symbiote n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Tu crois que ça va changer quelques choses ? Dans quelques secondes nous serons- !?

Le mercenaire le prit à son propre jeu. La toile noir toujours accrochée au poignet du symbiote et reliée à son torse, Wade la coupa et l'utilisa comme une corde en tirant le symbiote de toute ses forces vers lui. Rien de bien difficile quand on était un poids plume comme Peter.

Projeté en avant, le symbiote ne comprit que trop tard ce que Wade lui avait réservé. Le mercenaire s'était baissé juste avant qu'ils ne s'entrechoquent, créant ainsi un mouvement de suprise à son ennemi qui s'écrasa la tête la première contre le mur juste derrière.

Lorsque le symbiote ouvrit les yeux et fit mine de sortir des décombres du murs qui le recouvraient, une goutte de sang, puis une seconde, une troisième vint atterrir sur son visage, coulant le long de sa joue jusqu'à son menton.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut Wade qui balançait ses jambes dans le vide d'un air enjoué au dessus de lui, assis sur le mur avec deux katana plantés dans le mur de part et d'autre de la tête du symbiote.

\- Que … ?

\- J'ai déjà vu ça dans une autre fan fic de MACHiNiMA … Mais personnellement, si j'avais eu le choix du nom du chapitre, je l'aurais appelé … « Échec et Mat ».  
\- Tu ne peux pas nous détruire, Peter à besoin de moi !

\- C'est ce que tu crois, mais je connais Pete. Il est influençable et toi, t'as pas bonne influence sur mon Petey-pie, alors … Je vais réparer cette erreur de chapitre qui a assez durée à mon goût. Alors maintenant … Maximum effort !

Wade se servit de ses deux pistolets pour les claquer violemment sur les lames de ses katanas qui émirent des sons strident à chaque fois qu'il les frappait. Le symbiote encore sous les décombres ne put s'échapper à temps, le sons faisait déjà effet sur son organisme qui se montrait maintenant incontrôlable.

Chaque coups qui formaient un son déformaient le corps du symbiote qui petit à petit ne cherchait qu'à se protéger en se repliant sur lui même. Le corps de Peter se dénudait progressivement de son costume noir jusqu'à ce que le symbiote n'ait plus aucune emprise sur son esprit. Les yeux du brunet s'ouvrirent enfin et s'accrochèrent instinctivement au mercenaire qui continuait de distraire l'extra-terrestre.

\- W... Wade... Wade ! Appela faiblement Peter en tendant sa main encore gantée de noir. Wade ! Aides-moi !

Le cœur du mercenaire fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit enfin la voix de Peter parvenir à ses oreilles. Bien que la voix du brun soit recouverte par les hurlements de l'alien qui tentait de fuir, mais les sons plus le fait qu'il soit encore coincé sous les décombres lui empêchait toute retraite possible. Deadpool touchait son but. Il porta un dernier coup à ses katanas et se jeta sur Peter dans une tentative désespérée de le récupérer, de l'arracher enfin au symbiote.

Wade plaqua Peter au sol, il l'entendit geindre de douleur mais ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment, le plus urgent était de dégoupiller une grenade et de faire sauter cet enfoiré de Zinzin De l'Espace.

Protégeant Peter de son corps, Wade dégoupilla une grenade et se retourna rapidement pour lancer l'engin explosif droit sur le symbiote qui hurla de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que son cri ne se fasse emporté par le bruit d'une explosion.

Des flammes s'élevèrent de l'endroit où la grenade avait explosé mais Wade s'en fichait pas mal, et retourna son attention sur Peter qui le regardait avant ses yeux mi-clos. Il semblait exténué, vidé de toutes ses forces mais sain et sauf. Son visage était crasseux par endroit, ses cheveux collés par mèches par ce qui devait être de l'hémoglobine mais Wade s'en fichait. Peter était de retour. Il était là, sous lui, entrain de l'enlacer en sanglotant doucement, chuchotant des « _pardon Wade […] J'ai été horrible avec toi [...]_ » mais Wade s'en fichait.

Wade s'en fichait parce que, Peter était de retour. Son Peter. Son Spider-man. Alors Wade s'assit et enlaça le jeune adulte à son tour. Deadpool était d'une inhabituel douceur, comme si il était en possession d'un objet fragile qui se briserait au moindre faux mouvements.

\- Le vrai Peter m'a tellement manqué … Murmura le mercenaire qui frottait les cheveux brun de son amant.

Peter hocha doucement la tête et se redressa légèrement pour embrasser son amant sur la joue recouverte par le lycra rouge de son hôte.

\- Pardon …

\- Chuut, ça va aller, on s'en remettra, comme toujours. Okay ? Après une bonne soirée de mal bouffe et deux-trois nuits bien mouvementées, okay ?  
\- Huh … Imbécile … Ricana mais que très légèrement le plus jeune qui posa son front contre le creux de l'épaule de l'autre. Fais froid, tu trouves pas ?  
\- T'es nu comme un verre, normale. Je t'aurais bien offert un tour en ceinture mais je l'ai cassé et je peux pas marcher, mes pieds doivent se régénérer un peu avant, confia le mercenaire avec une moue qui attira l'attention du brun.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?  
\- Oh, rien ! Longue histoire. Je te raconterais autour d'une bière !  
\- D'accord … Au fait … Wade … Je voulais te-

Le souffle de Peter se coupa brusquement, tout comme celui de Wade qui s'était raidit d'un seul coup. Une vive douleur à l'abdomen fit gémir le brun tétanisé qui senti dans sa gorge un goût de ferraille envahir ensuite sa bouche qui lui donna la nausée suivit d'un liquide coulant au coin de sa lèvre jusqu'à son menton. Les yeux apeurés de l'araignée cherchaient ceux de Deadpool qui baissa le regard.

Son propre Katana avait été projeté de façon à embrocher les deux héros. Les mains tremblantes de Peter vinrent se poser sur la lame qu'il tenta de repousser mais l'arme était bien enfoncée. Elle ressortait dans son dos.

\- Wade …

Ledit Wade releva les yeux vers son Peter aux mains ensanglantées et vint le rassurer en touchant sa joue de sa main tremblante.

\- Peter, ça va aller … Regardes tu … Hey .. Peter … Reste avec moi Peter, pitié, Peter … ? PETER ! Cria le mercenaire assez fort pour faire réagir le plus jeune qui leva ses yeux vers lui. Je vais te sortir de là, on a pas fait ça pour rien d'accord ?!

Le Héros hocha faiblement la tête avant de hurler de douleur quand Wade recula, enlevant la lame plantée dans l'abdomen du jeune homme mais la garda planté en lui comme si ce n'était qu'une piqure de moustique.

Le merc sorti d'une de ses poches de quoi couvrir Peter, car quand on était Deadpool, on avait un artefact dans lequel on pouvait ranger ce que l'on désirait à l'intérieur.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qui était l'auteur de cet acte. Le symbiote vaniteux avait du survivre et c'était du devoir de Wade de l'exterminer pour de bon.

Il sorti de sa poche un déodorant et un briquet. En s'approchant du symbiote, il s'aperçut que ce dernier était plus petit qu'il en avait l'air. Il avait dut certainement le détruire à 95%. Mais les cinq derniers pour-cent n'allaient pas être compliquer à exterminer …

Car en effet, il n'aurait pas le droit à une mort digne de ce nom. Brûler par les moyens du bord.

Wade ne lui dis même pas un mot, juste le regard suffit à exprimer tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire mais étrangement, rien ne sortait, comme si sa langue avait été arrachée.

Lorsqu'il en eut finit avec le lance-flammes improvisé, Wade retourna auprès de Peter et vint le prendre si délicatement dans ses bras alors que le brunet leva doucement la main pour attraper celle du mercenaire.

\- Peter … ?

\- C'est beau Wade … Murmura faiblement Peter qui tenait la main du mercenaire alors que tout deux regardaient la voute céleste inondée d'étoiles plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Tu voudrais bien te rapprocher un peu ? J'ai froid ...  
\- Bien sûr baby-boy …  
\- Huh … Parce que je ne te sens pas vraiment ...  
\- Chuut … J'suis là, Peter, le rassura Wade qui vint serrer sa main dans la sienne. Petey ?  
\- Mh … ?  
\- Je t'aime, tu sais, genre, vraiment. Vraiment … Ma fille Ellie t'aime beaucoup aussi. Elle t'a fait un dessin, bon, je l'ai aidé un peu mais … Lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit okay ? Elle s'rait genre super furax. Notre secret, 'kay ?  
\- Notre secret, murmura le plus jeune en hochant doucement la tête, un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il s'appuyait un peu plus contre ce dernier.  
\- Wade … Je suis fatigué.  
\- Je sais, endors toi Pete, mes licornes veilleront sur toi cette nuit, et même plus encore. Tu peux fermer les yeux sans craintes, personne ne viendra te déranger tant que je serais là. J'le jure sur le marteau de Thor sur lequel j'ai chié une fois dessus parce qu'il l'avait mit sur les chiottes.

Peter grimaça, mais esquissa un léger sourire alors qu'il riait faiblement. Tout deux assis sur le toit d'un immeuble, Wade rapprocha son petit protégé contre lui dans un geste protecteur. Son corps si léger contre celui plus robuste du mercenaire se mit à frémir avant de retrouver une certaine sérénité.

\- J'te l'ai pas encore dit Wade … Mais sache que je t'aime aussi, je t'aime plus que tout et … Pardon d'avoir été un imbécile … J'aurais voulut, que ça se passe autrement.  
\- Ça va aller, ca va aller … Tenta de murmurer Wade avec assurance mais sa voix devint tremblante.  
\- Hey … Tu pleurs … ?

Peter remonta sa main vers le visage masqué du plus âgé et doucement tira sur le vêtement rouge qu'il retira ensuite avec douceur, découvrant le visage balafré de Wade qu'il aimant tant malgré les imperfections. Un faible froncement de sourcil anima le visage du brunet qui caressa la joue du mercenaire qui répondit en plaquant sa main contre la sienne tendrement.

\- J'pleurs pas Petey, j'suis heureux. Tu as enfin dis je t'aime en deux ans. J'ai l'droit de me mettre à chialer pour ça ! Même si je sais que, pendant ces deux années, tu me le disais à ta manière. Comme, des coups de poings dans le nez, tes pincements et même quand on faisait l'amour tu ne le disais pas, mais je savais, j'savais que quand tu gémissais tu … Wade se tut et appela doucement. Peter ?  
\- Hm … J'écoute, j'écoute … Fit Peter d'une voix ensommeillé. On faisait l'amour. J'étais surement trop peu .. Assuré, où peut-être .. Trop timide pour te le dire … Mais je n'ai … Jamais cessé de me le dire à moi même, que je t'aimais … J'aime mon grand imbécile … Je l'aimerais toujours, huh.

Peter leva son regard noisette vers son homologue, fixant le regard bleu de Deadpool qui était si doux. Il buvait chaque mots de Parker qui réchauffaient cruellement le cœur du mercenaire.

Le plus grand se pencha ensuite pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de son amant qui répondit faiblement avec un petit mouvement.

Collant son front au siens, Wade resta une minute comme cela, ses voix étrangement calmes dans sa tête ne pipèrent mots. Wade était seul. Son cœur battait lentement dans sa poitrine meurtri.

\- Bonne nuit Peter.

 **The end.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **\- Hey. L'auteur. MACHINIMA.**

L'auteur en question se surpris à voir une ligne qu'il n'avait pas écrite dans sa fan fiction. Il tenta de l'effacer, mais c'était comme si la ligne ne voulait pas disparaître. À la place, une seconde ligne en caractère gras s'afficha.

 **\- Tu as aimé tuer Peter Parker ?**

L'auteur déglutit péniblement, sentant dans son dos un mauvais frisson remonter le long de son échine. Peut-être que écouter du Digital Drama – Hillbilly Goon n'était pas une si bonne idée quand on découvrait ce genre de message. Mais peut-être que l'auteur pouvait communiquer avec la personne comme sur dans un message ?

\- … Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- **Deadpool.**

Cette réponse sèche ne fit que empirer les doutes de l'auteur qui regarda sur les cotés et derrière lui, comme si Deadpool pouvait apparaître tout à coup comme par magie mais le mercenaire n'était qu'un …

\- **Un personnage créer pour le divertissement de certains geeks et fan-boys ?**

 **-** C-Comment tu savais que j'allais dire ça … ?  
\- **Parce que je te connais, ******** tu habites a La ****** précisément aux ******* bâtiment *** et ton numéro de téléphone est 06******** et que je ne suis pas fais QUE pour le divertissement. Tu as assez joué avec moi chéri.  
\- **Ah, ah … Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me tuer ? Ah, ah !

L'auteur rit jaune. Il connaissait son nom, son adresse son numéro de téléphone, tout. La panique commença à le submerger rapidement.

\- **Ne te retourne pas.**  
\- P-Pourquoi … ?  
\- **Ne. Te. Retourne. Pas.**

L'auteur obéit. Mais la mauvaise adrénaline, le potentiel danger le faisait suer. Dans le noir et uniquement éclairé par la lumière de l'écran de son ordinateur, le brun regarda bien en face de lui et aperçut sur son mur blanc, une lumière inhabituel qui s'y reflétait. Le brun se raidit doucement et n'osa pas se retourner. Il se sentait oppressé, observé.

\- **Ne te retournes pas, j'ai dis.**

Les mains tremblantes sur le claviers, l'auteur n'osa pas écrire mais il devait savoir même si la curiosité était malsaine.

\- … Es-tu derrière moi … ?

Un cri se bloqua dans la gorge de l'auteur lorsqu'il senti une main se déposer d'abord sur sa bouche puis son épaule. Alors qu'il allait faire une crise d'hyperventilation, une odeur aigre vint agresser son nez alors que la main sur sa bouche se resserra douloureusement, comme si cette main cherchait à lui broyer la mâchoire. Un rire sinistre se fit entendre dans son dos alors qu'une téléphone se fit déposer sur son clavier.

 **\- Oui.**

* * *

 _Voilà, je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai également lâché une petite larme, j'sais pas, j'arrive à me faire pleurer seul, j'dois être fragile. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'intéresse fortement !_

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, merci à_ **Soln96** _que j'ai vu un peu partout sur mes fan fics, j'apprécie vraiment huhu ! Ainsi que aux autres qui m'aident à continuer avec des remarques positives. La motivation, c'est important. Et je corrigerais les fautes, j'ai vraiment pas envie là et j'espère ne pas en avoir fait beaucoup .._ *sobs*

 _Ce sera tout ! N'hésitez pas à lire ma BIO pour plus d'infos (important quand même délélélélélé)_

 _La bise,_  
 _tendresse et chocolat._


End file.
